There have been intra-tire power generating apparatus capable of supplying power to sensor- and radio-equipped devices, such as a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) for detecting temperatures and pressures inside the tire, which are installed within the tire air chamber to carry out tire monitoring.
Known for instance are a technology for generating power using a magnet and a coil and sliding a power generator in a spiral manner (refer to Patent Document 1) and a technology for generating power by rotating a rotary weight (refer to Patent Document 2).